Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processor and a digital plate inspection method, and particularly relates to an information processing technology dealing with document data as an electronic manuscript for printing.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a manuscript for printing is created on a computer, and treated as electronic data (in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-295164 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-76996). Document data described by a page description language (PDL) has been widely used as a data format of the electronic manuscript for printing. An electronic document described by the PDL is referred to as a “PDL document”, and data of the PDL document is referred to as “PDL data”.
The PDL data is data for expressing printing content for each page on the basis of an object including characters or images. The PDL data is vector data independent of a resolution or the like of an output device such as a printer or a platesetter. The PDL data is subjected to rasterization processing by a raster image processor (RIP) to be converted into raster image data which expresses as a set of pixels an object including characters and images constituting a page image. The raster image data is data obtained by encoding pixels in a page into a digital format. A printer performs printing on the basis of the raster image data and a platesetter performs plate making on the basis of the raster image data.